


the nagito x dream fic

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AND IT GOT WORSE, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Wears a Diaper (Video Blogging RPF), Diapers, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Komaeda Nagito, God - Freeform, God can't save us now, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I feel so sorry, I haven't like posted anything in like a week, I wrote this on my school computer, I'm Going to Hell, I'm just horny, I'm posting other content soon, M/M, Master/Pet, My First Smut, Never again, No Lube, Omorashi, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Komaeda Nagito, Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, author needs a hug, breathes down ur neck, chase me for sport but like don't be mean, fuckers are raw, give me a break my birthday is in 6 days, guys please, i was trying something out, sobs, sorta - Freeform, the tags get worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you are such a whore for me" (i'll take some tags down if you don't want to find this on those tags just specify which tags)
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 21
Kudos: 15





	the nagito x dream fic

**Author's Note:**

> decided to step out of my comfort zone

Dream felt as one of nagito’s hands travelled to take off his frilly white diaper “ah good boy dream” nagito whispered in dream’s ear,his hot breath on his neck gave dream goosebumps. The diaper wasn’t completely off but low enough to feel exposed to the man. “Nagito..” nagito looked displeased. 

“Now kitty that isn’t my name now? Is it?” Dream trembled, he adored the feeling of being scared by his master. “Master..” nagito clicked his tongue. “You didn’t get it right the first time you know what that means kitty” dream was turned on his stomach. And Nagito started to quickly thrust into him.

“Shh, be quiet kitty or it’ll be worse” dream nodded. But he couldn’t control himself and started moaning. “Kitty you really are such a slut” took his dick out and flipped dream around and grabbed him by the chain that was attached to the collar and brought him to his face. Dream stuck his tongue out at nagito. “Oh kitty, don’t be such a tease” 

Nagito gave Dream a book and he grabbed a vibrator. “As punishment you’ll have to read this out loud” Dream opened the book and before a word could come out nagito turned the vibrator on and shoved it into him. Everytime he stopped reading, Nagito would turn the setting up. Everytime he messed up a word, nagito would make him go over it until he got it right. He was amused by him struggling. But he got bored. He threw the book out of his hands and aggressively pulled Dream's diaper up. 

“Okay kitty bring your knees to your chest” dream followed what his master said. He spanked dream with his pale hands. Dream moaned every time he got hit. “God you are such a whore for me” Nagito realized that dream was embarrassed. He didn’t know why at first then realized he had wet his diaper. “Kitty did you wet yourself?” dream went red and started covering his face. Nagito laid dream on the bed flat and he opened dream’s diaper. Nagito smirked “you can’t control yourself for a while can you?” dream was flustered even more “I can!” dream stuttered out. “Shh kitty” Nagito opened Dream's legs and Nagito inserted himself into dream. Dream’s moan was loud and nagito was closer the louder he moaned. “Fuck kitty i’m so close” dream moaned the more nagito thrusted himself into him. Nagito cummed into dream. Dream moaned like an angel. “God you are vocal you slut” Dream stuck his tongue out at nagito.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ALMOST ALL WEEK TO FINISH FOR SOME REASON


End file.
